bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Yahar'gul, Unseen Village
Yahar'gul, Unseen Village is a location in Bloodborne. Description If the Hunter dies to a Kidnapper, a cut scene will be triggered and they will be taken to Hypogean Gaol. Most of Yahar'gul, Unseen Village is inaccessible until Rom, the Vacuous Spider is defeated, after which the Hunter will be teleported to the area with the Lesser Amygdala who will transport you to the Lecture Building. The door to Yahar'gul will now be open. Within the village, the entire population of Yahar'gul appears to have been killed in the process of a ritual performed by the School of Mensis, with a staggering amount of corpses melded into the walls or cowering in isolated corners. Lore Yahar'gul was originally a city for the Mensis Scholars to explore the nature of Great Ones and how to propel humanity into its next evolutionary step, much like Byrgenwerth and the Choir they believed that it was from Insight, the "eyes on the inside" and the pursuit of forbidden Arcane knowledge was the staircase that allowed humanity's ascend into godhood. However, unlike those other groups, the School of Mensis was prepared to do whatever it took, without any remorse or consideration for the consequences. It would seem the experiment by the School of Mensis was to attempt the creation a Great One. But something is quite unclear, as it would seem that the Pthumerians became somehow involved. In fact, it would appear that they perhaps took over the entire city after the Mensis ritual had transported the minds of the entire School of Mensis into the Nightmare of Mensis. However, after the Blood Moon rises, it would seem that the Pthumerians became more active, and began to perform blood rites to summon the dead population and control them at their whim. All foes of this area have become gruesome amalgamates of flesh, or reanimated corpses, which are controlled by the Bell-ringing Women. They then began to summon what would seem to be the vessel for a Great One, The One Reborn. It is presumed this vessel was meant for Mergo. If, the player did not interrupt it that is. It is unknown wether what killed the populace was the Mensis Ritual or the preparations of the Pthumerians' rite for summoning The One Reborn. Many Great One Amygdala take up residence upon the chapels in the area, as they were drawn to prayers. Lamps in the Area *Hypogean Gaol (Disabled after Blood Moon rises) *Graveyard of the Darkbeast (Becomes available after defeating Paarl) *Yahar'gul, Unseen Village *Yahar'gul Chapel *Advent Plaza Connections *Cathedral Ward *Old Yharnam (Graveyard of the Darkbeast) *Lecture Building 2nd Floor NPCs * Sister Adella (Note that the player must rescue her before killing Rom or else she will become unavailable for the rest of the game) Enemies *Huntsman *Eye Collector *Yahar'gul Hunters *Rabid Dog *Scourge Beast (Skeletal) *Wheelchair Huntsman *Hemwick Grave Woman *Bell-ringing Woman *Huntsman's Minion *Cramped Casket Bosses *The One Reborn at Advent Plaza *Darkbeast Paarl at Graveyard of the Darkbeast, entrance to Old Yharnam Trivia *Yahar'gul is the place where Mensis scholars used to conduct experiments on humans that they kidnapped from Yharnam. It is unknown whether it was before or after the rite, which summoned The One Reborn, that the entire populace was seemingly petrified. **The Yahar'gul Black Set implies that the School of Mensis often deploy hunters to kidnap people. *Defector Antal can be beckoned in to fight Darkbeast Paarl and The One Reborn. Gallery Yahar'gul_concept_art_1.jpg|Yahar'gul, Unseen Village concept art Yahar'gul_concept_art_2.jpg Yahar'gul_concept_art_3.jpg Bloodborne™_20151009211937.jpg Yahar'gul bloodmoon.jpg|A statue depicts an Amygdala Bloodborne™_20151009214830.jpg White flame.jpg petrified.png|petrifed people at Yahar'gul petrified yharnam residents.jpg|petrified Yharnamites 5XeAlSB.jpg Yahar'gul, Unseen Village №6.png 1525658837009.png IMG_0587.JPG IMG_0591.JPG IMG_0588.JPG BBYhargul.jpg|Yahr'gul as seen in Bloodborne: The Veil, Torn Asunder. Videos Music Category:Locations Category:Unseen Headstone Lamps